


Dream SMP Oneshots

by Ines_stc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ines_stc/pseuds/Ines_stc
Summary: Oneshots that I write to cope with my problemsbecause I don't know how the tags work: there won't be any shipping of people that don't like it or are underage. this won't be updated regularly this is just my place to vent when I have a breakdown lol. it's my first time posting on ao3 please don't hate me thanks :)you CAN leave requests but there is absolutely No GUARANTEE that I'll do them because most of what I write is impulsive. (last but not least English is my second language so if there are any mistakes don't kill me immediately thanks :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dream SMP Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night and it's really short. please leave feedback thx :) also all of this is platonic
> 
> *Tommy and Tubbo recently moved together. Tubbo has been struggling with doubt and fear about streaming and his friends for a few months now and one night he breaks down*

It was the middle of the night when Tommy was woken from a horrible scream. He looked around his dark room in confusion and drunk with sleep. It took him a while to process what he had heard but when he did he was fully awake sprinting down the hallway to Tubbo's room. 

Without hesitation and ready to fight anything that would make his best friend scream like this he yanked the door open to find Tubbo sitting in the corner of his room knees pulled to his chest on his bed mumbling something inaudible. Not wanting to scare him Tommy decided to keep the lights off while he slowly walked into the room. "hey Tubs." Tubbo's head snaps up looking in his direction. "what's wrong bu-" "Tommy please just leave I'm scared! I'm so fucking scared!" His voice gets quieter with every word until it's only a whisper and he lets his head fall onto his knees.

"Toby no. I'm not gonna leave you here all alone when you're crying. Why are you scared ?" Tommy takes his last few steps to the bed and sits down carefully making sure he doesn't invade Tubbo's personal space. Tubbo has his head in his hands now letting out a few sobs before answering in a shaky voice "I don't even know. I'm scared that you're all gonna leave me and that I'll be alone. And- and streaming works so well at the moment it can only go downhill from now." Tommy is about to argue back that he would never leave him but he is thrown over by Tubbo hugging him and sobbing onto his shoulder. 

Caught off guard by his actions it takes Tommy a few seconds to hug him back. "I would never leave you Tubbo." he whispers and pulls him a little closer. "promise ?" he hears Tubbo ask between sobs. "promise Tubs." they stay hugging for a while until Tubbo pulls away drying his tears off with his blanket. "Thank you Tommy" he whispers. Tommy looks at him smiling but still a little concerned. "hey no problem okay? you know what how about we have a sleepover in your room tonight sonda good ?" Tubbo smiles back at him nodding "yeah sounds great." without any more talking Tommy leaves the room to get his pillow and blanket. 

when he enters the room again he throws the pillow right in Tubbo's face laughing. "hey not fair!" Tubbo exclaims jokingly before smacking back with his own pillow. A few minutes later they're laying next to each other in bed and Tommy is about to fall asleep when he hears Tubbo shift. "hey Tommy?" "yeah?" "I love you man" Tommy smiles to himself before responding. "I love you too Tubbo."


End file.
